The Pillars Won't Say They're In Love
by Faermage-KH Junkie
Summary: Fayt confronts her two sisters about their attachments towards mortals - they naturally deny. OnexShot. Part of the Clouded Horizons Extended Universe. H/Ein and Destine/Celes. No, I didn't have a better name.


**The Pillars Won't Say They're In Love**

_{If there's a prize for rotten judgement__  
I guess I've already won that__  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that}_

They both sat there in one of the gardens, seething, glaring at their sister who smirked at them righteously.

"So," said Fayt, the Pillar of - you guessed it! - Fate. "I hear you two finally hooked up with some cute mortals. How sweet!"

Hyne glared at the young-seeming Pillar, her own eight-year-old eyes promising Ending in the future as the diminutive Pillar of the End seethed. "I did not 'hook up' with anyone. Ein's just... just... just a friend!"

"Hyne, I hate to break it to you, but you don't _have_ 'just friends.' You have mortal enemies. Pet projects. Endly ways. But no friends," said Destine, the other seething Pillar.

"You're one to talk, Destine, with that girlfriend of yours."

"She's _not_ my _girlfriend._" Damn her voice, but she could hear the uncertain wavering in it. She had made that mistake before, with that man, Arragious. Yeah, that one had gone over well - it had started a war and killed nine-tenths of the population of the Ethereal Realm. No, she would never make _that_ mistake again. All love brought was pain.

As for Hyne, she was reeling at the thought that someone could think that she, incarnation of Death itself and, simultaneously, the oldest and youngest of the Pillars of Reality was in love with anyone, much less an adorable, sweet, mortal child who liked sheep and did paperwork for the Overlord of the Nether Realm. Nevermind the fact that she allowed him to exist while standing near her and treated him with somewhat respect and defended him before the known world. It wasn't anything more serious than Mother had for Ethereal Planeswalkers - a simple reflection of the worship between mortal and deity.

.....right?

_{Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?__He's the Earth and Heaven to ya  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it  
We know how you're feelin'  
Who you're thinkin' of…}_

"Oh, please, sis. You really think you can hide it, Destine? The girl has you 'fascinated', you say. 'I follow her life,' you say. You think I don't know you? I caught you humming in the library yesterday!"

Destine refused to blush – it was beneath her dignity. "I was merely trying to recall an old song."

"And Hyne, since when have you ever let a mortal order you around?"

"I was just helping him organize the Overlord's paperwork!"

"Uh-huh. He has you whipped."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Sheep."

"Ein?"

"Point proven!"

Hyne growled at her younger sister. "Not fair!"

"You know what they say – all's fair in-"

Hyne stood up and threateningly advanced toward Fayt.

_{No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, oh no.}_

"Don't you say it! I. Am. Not. In. Love."

Fayt grinned.

_{You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it, nuh-uh.}_

"I've seen you swooning over that little mortal. And Destine, you too – I've heard you sighing as she sings you love ballads while playing that harp of hers. You're perfect for each other, all of you."

Destine glared, but Fayt was suddenly out of reach, sitting on top of a pillar and looking smug.

"You can't deny it."

_{It's too cliché,  
I won't say I'm in love…}_

"Even if I am in love – which I most certainly am _not_," Destine stated, "you will _never_ get me to say it."

"Oh, are you Cleopatra? Because you're the Queen of Denial." She smirked. "Learned that from a Planeswalker the other day. Kinda fun, no?"

"If I were allowed to by Dad, I would so end you where you stand," Hyne threatened.

Fayt smirked. "I'm not standing, I'm sitting. So ha!"

"Fayt, you realize how lame that is, right?"

_{I thought my heart had learned it's lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming 'Get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!'}_

While her sisters argued, Destine just shook her head.

Was Fayt right? Was she in love with Celes like she had loved Arragious? It was true, she felt so happy when Celes was around, like maybe there was hope again. She felt scared, now, afraid that maybe Fayt _was_ right, that she _was_ falling in love again.

_Love only brings pain_, she reminded herself. _Or had you forgotten what that war was like? It's more of the same with this Celes girl. She's not even Ethereal._

But it had felt good with Arragious, and it felt good with Celes. She felt better than she had in a thousand years… so maybe it was time to move on?

_No! I'm not putting myself through that again!_

_{You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?}_

Fayt, unaware of her sister's musings, grinned at Hyne. "Oh, Hyne, we all know you're the oldest no matter what seal Mother and Dad put on you to keep your power from exploding, so why don't you act your real age for a change and not your physical age? You're just as bad as Destine, but at least _she_ has a reason for it!"

Hyne stuck out her tongue at Fayt. "You're the youngest, so you can't tell me what to do!"

Fayt smirked. "I'm not, simply telling you the truth. You are head-over-heels, in love, totally _whipped_ by this mortal boy. It's adorable, really." She shrugged. "Destine, you have it bad, too."

It snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Fayt, I swear…!"

Fayt grinned. "How long do you think you can fool me _and_ yourself? Really, sister."

_{No chance, no way  
I won't say it, oh no}_

"I'm not!" protested Destine, hearing that little edge of doubt creep into her voice again.

_{Give up, or give in  
Check the grin, you're in love}_

Fayt looked at Hyne, who was smiling. "If you're so much not in love, how come I see a genuine smile on your face?"

Hyne immediately stopped smiling and glared at Fayt.

_{This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love}_

Destine glared too. "You're just trying to catch us off guard."

"I'm the Pillar of the End, Death Incarnate. Saying I'm in love – especially since I'm _not_ – is beneath my dignity."

Fayt simply grinned.

_{You're way off-base  
I won't say it}_

"You're so off in left-field you came back into right-field," Hyne said. Fayt didn't reply.

_{Get off my case  
I won't say it!}_

Destine shook her head. "Stop bothering us about it!"

Fayt smirked.

_{Oh don't be proud  
It's okay you're in love}_

"Why are you both acting like this is a bad thing?" she asked, and stunned silence fell on them. "Don't you two get it? I called you out here _to congratulate you._"

Destine blinked.

Hyne blinked.

Two Pillars' thoughts turned to their chosen companions. In Hyne's mind sat a brown-haired boy with large eyes and a nervous smile, filling out some form or other as the Acting Headmaster of Trabia Garden. In Destine's, a blond woman playing a harp, composing some song or other for the Pillar, who listened intently to the music.

"_At least out loud," _both of them thought.

_{At least out loud…}_

_**{I won't say I'm in… Love…}**_


End file.
